Sonámbulo
by Hikari Kazamasa
Summary: -SasoDei- El trastorno del sueño que padece Deidara inquieta cada noche a cierto pelirrojo...


¡**H**ai, amores míos!

**P**rimero que todo, muchas gracias por leer mi primer fic.

**Y** más gracias a los que se tomaron su tiempo para reviewarme. **D**e verdad, sentí que hice algo bien nwn**!**

**O**ne-shot / **S**aso**D**ei / **A**U.

**D**isclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

**S**onámbulo

Desperté de golpe; el sonido de loza quebrándose me alarmó. Me acomodé y logré sentarme, la pereza me ganaba en esos momentos. Restregué mi ojo derecho y giré mi rostro para toparme con la ventana; aún estaba oscuro.

Me volteé y observé detenidamente el costado vacío. Sí, faltaba algo.

Examiné durante varios segundos las sábanas que yacían desordenadas, unas cuantas regadas por el suelo, creando un camino hacia la entrada a la habitación. – Deidara… - Susurré para mí mismo y retiré las frazadas que cubrían mis piernas, para luego levantarme con un ágil movimiento, repentinamente mi cansancio desapareció.

Chisté. ¿Cuál era su afán por despertarme todas las madrugadas? Bueno, realmente no era su intención. El bullicio ensordecedor de la radio; agua rociada por todo el departamento; o los molestos hedores procedentes de la cocina –gas licuado, para ser más exactos-, eran algunas de las situaciones que hacían desvelarme innumerables veces. En fin, no me molestaba mientras él se encontrara bien, pero sí conseguía fastidiarme en varias ocasiones, puesto a que mi tolerancia llegaba a acabarse.

Salí del cuarto y miré a mis alrededores. Al no divisar nada fuera de su lugar, me dirigí al baño; noté que el suelo esta algo húmedo, pero no le tomé importancia al escuchar caer cerámica nuevamente.

Corrí a la cocina, para encontrarme con una escena bastante familiar -esa gracia la había realizado con frecuencia estos últimos días: Despeinado y llevando solo un pantalón, se encontraba mi pareja limpiando con una tela amarilla la encimera. Me dirigí a los calentadores y me cercioré de que estuvieran apagados. Pateé con sumo cuidado los pedazos rociados en el piso, dejándolos fuera de su alcance y recogí una camisa -deduje que le pertenecía a Deidara.

Me acerqué a él y cubrí su torso desnudo con la prenda que acababa de coger instantes atrás. Paseé mi mano por su alborotado, largo cabello y lo ordené un poco. Seguía frotando el paño con la superficie.

Deposité un suave beso en su mejilla y rodeé su cintura por detrás. Apoyé mi mentón sobre su hombro. – Qué limpio está, mi amor. – Le dije con calma. Fijé mi vista en el trapo, y seguido la llevé a su rostro. Se detuvo y volteó hacia mí. Pude apreciar sus lindos ojos; vacíos en esos momentos. Parecía cansado.

Deshice mi agarre, le arrebaté el género y tomé su mano, guiándolo lentamente hacia nuestro dormitorio. Sus párpados se cerraban esporádicamente, así que decidí cargarlo. Lo acarreé en mis brazos hasta llegar a la enorme cama, al parecer había vuelto a dormir.

Lo acomodé con suavidad, primero su cabeza y posteriormente su cuerpo. Arreglé las sábanas que se hallaban en el suelo, y conseguí abrigarlo. Besé con sutileza sus tiernos labios; no quería despertarlo después de todo.

Liberé un sonoro soplo. Vaya que tengo paciencia, y _vaya_ que es poca la que conservo. Lo extraño es que solo lo soporto a él. ¿Amor? Quizás. Lo cierto es que llevamos viviendo juntos durante siete meses, siete meses que soporto sus arranques, pero no me arrepiento de nada. Es más, cada mañana lo pongo al día hablando de sus impulsos –ya que el no recuerda nada de lo sucedido anteriormente- y lo hago enfadar; obviamente le avergüenza. Sí, él sabe que es sonámbulo, y promete no hacerlo más. Yo sé que es inútil; lo seguirá haciendo aunque no quiera.

Abandoné la pieza y dí lentos pasos en dirección al baño. Descansé en el marco y divisé el interior de la habitación, me quejé; blancas toallas estancaban el retrete, el agua se rebalsaba. Arremangué exageradamente mis puños y entré dando largos y cautelosos pasos, no quería resbalar. Tomé unos cuantos harapos que usábamos para mantener limpias las baldosas del apartamento y los lancé sobre el agua acumulada. Dejé la tarea de secar el suelo para encaminarme a la cocina.

- ¡Mierda…! – Protesté al llegar, era un desastre: trozos de platos por doquier; el bote de la basura derribado, esparciendo los desperdicios; la nevera descubierta; una silla tumbada; y ni quiero hablar de cómo se encontraba el fregadero.

"No es demasiado, has tenido noches peores…", traté de darme ánimos en esos instantes. Recordé que aún quedaba el baño. Enrollé una vez más los puños de mi camisa.

Aquella vez me quedé hasta el amanecer.

* * *

¡**T**a-tan!

**E**spero que les haya gustado ~

¿**R**eviews para esta humilde niña?

**L**os adoro. ¡**G**racias por leer!

¡**C**haito!


End file.
